Advanced Technology
The ability to possesses advanced technology. Also Called *Super Technology *Superior Technology Capabilities Users can create, own or find advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor and weapons, devices, etc. The technology is so advanced that it's beyond mere human logic and imagination, that a single little child's toy can destroy an entire city. Applications The user may possess advanced technology capable of performing feats such as: * Almighty Object ** Almighty Object Fusion * Artificial Enhancements ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Bodily Attribute Augmentation ** Science Attuned Physiology ** Super Soldier Physiology * Cosmic Creation ** Dyson Sphere Construction ** Particle Construction ** Planetary System Creation ** Pocket Dimension Creation ** Universe Creation * Device Usage ** Drug Usage ** Equipment Usage ** Gadget Usage ** Scientific Weaponry * Genetic Access ** DNA Manipulation * High-Tech Exoskeleton ** Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** Mecha Wearing * Internet Manipulation ** Data Manipulation ** Video Manipulation * Interstellar Travel * Mecha Creation ** Automaton/Robot Creation * Nanite Manipulation ** Nanite Constructs ** Nanite Reality * Omni-Element Manipulation ** Foreign Energy Manipulation ** Foreign Material Manipulation * Reality Warping ** Nigh-Complete Arsenal or Complete Arsenal ** Nigh Omnipotence or Omnipotence ** Universal Manipulation *Science Manipulation **Almighty Science **Physical Godhood **Transcendent Science * Technology Manipulation ** Electronic Communication ** Process Speed Manipulation ** Remote Motion Manipulation * Technomorphism ** Cyber Mind ** Nanite Mimicry ** Technoformation * Technoportation ** Absolute Access ** Techno Portal Creation * Virtual Warping ** Data Warping Variations *Exotic Technology **Belief Technology **Bio-Technology **Emotion Technology **Gravity Technology **Holo-Technology **Mythic Technology ***Angelic Technology ***Demonic Technology ***Dragon Technology ***Spiritual Technology **Psionic Technology **Spatial Technology **Temporal Technology Associations *Powers Via Object Limitations *Advanced Technology is going to require a lot of power, like all machines do. *Technology Manipulation may be able to stop the technology, but due to the complexity of the machine this may be difficult. *It may require Enhanced Intelligence to understand the technology. *May need Enhanced Inventing to create the machines required to do such massive feats. Known Users See also: Sufficiently Advanced Alien and Higher Tech Species. Known Objects *Isu technology (Assassin's Creed) *Gadgets (Doraemon) Gallery Comics/Cartoons The Relic.jpg|Relic (DC Comics) a survivor of the old universe that came before has access to sophisticated machinery which can harness and utilize the metaphysical emotional spectrum. Homeworld Gems Steven Universe.png|The Gems of the Gem Homeworld (Steven Universe) possess technology so advanced, they are capable of creating other gems with the resources available, preserve and maintain human life, teleporting warp-pads, and even space travel that can transcend normal laws of physics by bending reality. Fairy wand.png|Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) and other magical creatures possess technology so advance they can warp reality. Anime/Manga File:Cursing_Camera.png|Doraemon (Doraemon) possesses advanced technology of the 22nd century, such as the powerful voodoo doll creating Cursing Camera. Doraemon vs Gigazombie.gif|Gigazombie (Doraemon) possess 23rd century technology which are more advanced than Doraemon's technology. Vegapunk.PNG|Having inventions that are 500 years ahead of their time, Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece) is the greatest scientific genius in the world. Franky's Super New Bod (One Piece).gif|Having studied technology designed by Dr. Vegapunk, Franky (One Piece) modify and upgraded his bionic body... One piece Franky Beam.jpg|...allowing him to replicate and use laser beams as he demonstrates with his Radical Beam!!! technique... Franky_Shogun_Infobox.png|...and create a giant robotic battle suit known as the Iron Pirate General Franky. Video Games Precursors.jpeg|The Precursors (Halo) possessed a level of understanding and technology so advanced, even the Forerunners themselves admitted they were akin to gods. Leviathan (Mass Effect).png|The Leviathans (Mass Effect) are the oldest known technological species in the Milky Way, and as the creators of the Reapers, their technology eclipses that of any known species. Mass Effect 3- Reapers.jpg|Having inherited and improved upon the Leviathan's technology, the Reapers (Mass Effect) are advanced and powerful enough be the undisputed dominant race in the Milky Way for over a billion years. Nocturnus Warriors.png|Nocturnus Clan (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Alien H.png|Alien (Valkyrie Crusade) Television Asgard Stargate.jpg|The Asgard (Stargate series) were one of the most advanced races in the known universe, rivalling (and in some areas maybe even surpassing) even the Ancients. Category:Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers